


things that make me happy

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: my therapist recommended making a list to look at when i'm feeling badso here's this
Kudos: 2





	1. part i

  * percy jackson & the olympians
  * heroes of olympus
  * magnus chase
  * kane chronicles
  * watermelon gum
  * space (as in the stars)
  * the lightning thief musical
  * maleficent
  * coraline
  * a series of unfortunate events
  * all the wrong questions
  * the vfdiscord




	2. part ii

  * dying my hair
  * doja cat
  * ppcocaine
  * conan gray
  * counting down the days until a new release with my friends and then staying up late to listen
  * fluffy socks
  * hoodies
  * listening to doja cat and pop punk with ray because it's all we can agree on




	3. part iii

  * dancing in my room to some absolutely jamming tunes




End file.
